1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a contact having a ground terminal for a memory card and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a memory card is comprised of a memory board having a memory function, such as an IC, which is housed in a frame, and a connector body provided on one side of the frame. The connector body is provided with a group of contacts soldered to a predetermined conductor pattern of the memory substrate. To prevent the memory from being corrupted due to static electricity, the frame is covered by a metal cover plate which is connected to a ground terminal of the memory substrate.
To establish an electrical connection between the metal cover plate and the ground terminal of the memory substrate, a metal spring is provided therebetween or the cover plate is equipped with a contact piece which is formed by cutting and raising a part of the cover plate and which is connected to the ground terminal. However, this increases the manufacturing cost or assembling cost of the elements or device.